


Beg

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bingo, Captivity, Challenge Response, Community: 1-million-words, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth will never beg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1MW bingo prompt, "I Beg of You"

"Beg for freedom!" a rough voice insisted.

Booth clenched his jaws, refusing to do it. He would never beg his captors for anything. He had been tortured before, and while it seemed so much worse this time around - he was getting to old for this - he still wouldn't cave.

"Beg for freedom!" came the command again.

Booth wanted to beg. Wanted to see his son again. Wanted to say goodby to Brennan and Cam and hell, even the rest of the squint squad. But he couldn't. The moment a captive begged, his captors had all the power over him, and his life would be worthless. He would not do it.

"Beg for her life!" The voice was different, and because of that it took a moment too long for Booth to register the change in the command.

For the first time he looked up at the small window that his captors stood at. He didn't reply, but he knew that his reaction would convey the question well enough.

"Beg for her life," the new voice repeated, smugly.

"Don't do it, Booth!" That voice was Brennan's, distant, but recognizable. As was the grunt of pain when she was clearly punished for her outburst.

Booth's mind began to race. This had changed the landscape considerably - his usual military game theory fell to pieces when non-combatants were added to the equation. Their captors were well trained, highly skilled, and not to be reasoned with. If they had Brennan, then she was in just as much danger as he was. If they could be trusted, then he had a chance to spare her life. If he didn't, well, then nothing changed. She would be dead either way, and the knowledge of his inaction would haunt him just as much as the knowledge of his own submission.

But if they _could_ be trusted, then Brennan had a chance. And even the slightest chance was a chance he had to take.

His throat was dry, his jaw was cracked, and his voice was hoarse from screaming. But he knew they would hear and understand every word. "Spare her, I beg of you."


End file.
